Watchtower Tours
"Watchtower Tours" is the forty-seventh episode of Justice League Action. Summary Booster Gold, while on watch duty, offers tours of the Watchtower, but only succeeds in attracting disguised villains that intend harm for the Justice League. Featuring Story The normally frivolous Booster Gold enthusiastically reports for watch duty in the Watchtower but Batman cynically observes that he has never done so in the past. Booster restates his sincerity and Batman relents allowing him to take the six hour watch. Booster is ecstatic. Later, we see that the watch duty is just a cover for another of Booster's hare-brained money making schemes, as a luxury yacht (with funnel) arrives in the circular water-filled basin at the base of the Watchtower. Booster's droid, Skeets, leads ashore four sightseers and Booster welcomes them to the Justice League Watchtower celebrity guided tour. One is a boy in a hoody called Teddy, another a young woman called Jackie and the other two, one a short man and the other an old woman, look like known super-villains in light disguise. Booster Gold does not recognise any of them, and is deflated when they do not recognise him either. They are conducted to see the laundries and boiler rooms, but the tourists are bored, and one that looks suspiciously like Toyman asks to see the 'toys'. They are shown the hangar containing the League's airplane/spaceship which they are told is called Booster One and are also given a view of Wonder Woman's plane - except that it is invisible. Continuing the tour to the kitchen, Booster attempts to access the Watchtower's system but it does not recognise him. While spelling out his name, he triggers a (holographic?) training simulation in the form of a gangway over a bed of lava with swinging pendulum buzzsaws that threaten the whole party with doom. Booster's suit automatically creates a space-time shift portal that whisks them away to safety on the main floor of the Watchtower. The security system now scans them all and detects a threat, causing a lockdown and activating a swarm of deadly security drones. Toyman removes his fake moustache, so that only now is Booster able to recognise him, and declares his intention of destroying the Justice League's system with his malware via Teddy who, once his hood is down, is seen to be a robot. To stop the drones, Booster insists that Toyman end the hacking attempt, but he cannot as Teddy is surrounded by an impenetrable forcefield. The other suspected villain now removes her sunglasses to reveal herself as Granny Goodness and says that although she had intended to hurl the Watchtower into the sun with her motherbox they could now use it to stop the hacking attempt. The remaining tourist, Jackie, pulls off a prosthetic mask to reveal herself as the Joker, but he assures that he is only there for the tour. The security system detects the motherbox and the numerous drones open fire on whoever is holding it. With everyone running to escape, the motherbox is passed about like a hot potato until it reaches Booster Gold who programs it and throws it so that the Teddy robot, the motherbox and the drones are sucked into a boomtube thus ending the threat to the system. However, security now recognises the three unmasked villains and assumes Booster is their accomplice so that all four come under fire from more drones. After failing to contact Batman by phone, the superhero activates his spacetime jump ability and abandons the villains who are still able to flee to a room and close the doors. As the drones burst through and are about to open fire, Booster reappears along with twelve versions of himself from alternate timelines. They now have sufficient firepower to deal with the drones and destroy them with a joint blast from their suits. As the extra Boosters return to their separate times, the 'real' one suddenly notices the presence of a glowering Batman. Later, with the three villains in handcuffs, Booster makes the pretence that his tour scheme had been a cover to catch them all along and an example of his unprecedented ability to handle difficult situations. Notes * Gallery Category:Episodes